Historical cabin attendant seat (CAS) stow box door hinge systems included several hinge halves and pins along with multiple pieces of hardware utilized to attach the stow box door to a housing and/or the floor pan. For instance, in many cases a hinge similar to a piano hinge was employed. This conventional system is effective at holding the loads for normal operation of the door but does not have inherent flexibility and may transmit excessive loads to the latching and mounting points of the door on the housing.